


PM

by xphotic (rabbit_hole)



Series: Dolorem Ipsum [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Blind Character, F/M, Heavy Angst, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Slow Burn, it's not th a t bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_hole/pseuds/xphotic
Summary: — you offer your heart up to the god in exchange for a rose. Your soul for his thoughts and your body for his kisses. Allow him to weep in your arms and worship you while he let himself be human again.[ Mystic Messenger retelling ]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> bllllalarg here i go atempting to write a multi chaptered fic  
> this will be a retelling of the game (specifically 707 route) with a horror movie spin to it lol so just a heads up  
> dont b e expecting lots of romance and fluff  
> a lot of things has been changed, though the basic story and characters is still the same  
> and the start might feel a bit slow, but i want to flesh out the characters a bit nd set the context so plX BEAR WITH ME
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy it and do tell me what you think !!

 

It was always like this for you. Life dangled a promise of something better in what seemed like a rare strike of luck, only for something utterly ridiculous to get in the way of everything. Just when you thought you got lucky for once, finding a luxury smartphone that was still in working condition and looked clean enough to sell— only to find that it was locked by a four-digit phone passcode. Such an insignificant thing to some, but that was what stopped you from having some protection against the brutal winds that had struck Seoul in late November.

 

_"There's really no use if it's locked, haha..."_

 

_"I don't want to have to get someone else to break into it. No thanks. I don't care if it's a unique model."_

 

_"I'll buy it after you unlock it, alright?"_

 

...

 

...

 

**Access denied. Please try again after 6939636288477829372 hours.**

 

Seriously? Now, this junk wasn't even worth a cent— and of course, it couldn't do jack shit to shield you from the rain that just decided to pour on you. Glaring ahead with vehemence and eyes stinging, you ran to find shelter. Not that there was any rush since you were already soaked to the bone and probably suffering from the onset of hypothermia. Plus, it wasn't like you have any places to run to. Your stomach was empty and so was your pocket— the only place that welcomed the likes of you were dubious alleyways that stank of rot and filth. At least it was out of the rain and wind.

 

_buzz_

 

Your back hit a cold cement wall, green with algae and cracked from age. You let yourself slide down onto the ground, tired and shaking. Fuck. You wanted to go to sleep. Just forget the day— forget what your life had come to and dream of what could have been. Maybe the cold would numb you into oblivion and take you away forever. There's not much else you could do, could you? Maybe— maybe... it was time to accept defeat.

 

The wall in front of you provided no comfort or answers no matter how hard you looked at it, so you closed your eyes and gave up.

 

_buzz_

 

Curled up on the ground, you cried. Comforted by the fact that no one was there to see you— but if the sky was allowed to weep, maybe you were too. Dared you hope that when tomorrow came, everything would be—

 

_buzz_

 

…

 

...What was that? Oh, the phone. Was someone... calling it? Well too bad for them, because you weren't going to pick up a call on a stranger's phone. You pulled out the wretched device from your pocket, intending to turn it off so you could return to your moping but alas... it wouldn't let you. The phone buzzed again— once, twice— but this time it wasn't a call. A chill settled over you as the notifications piled up, and it definitely wasn't because of the rain.

 

 **[ text ]** hello

 **[ text ]** hello

 **[ text ]** why didn't you pick up?

 

Your eyes scanned over the words over and over, noting the messages that had no identification on it. Strange, and quite unsettling. Anxiety settled into the pit of your stomach at the thought of talking to this complete stranger, one that didn't even have a name or number attached to them. But hey— it was over the phone, yes? What could possibly go wrong? Heck, maybe you could even get the password—

 

 **[ text ]** are you ignoring me?

 **[ text ]** why? why why

 **[ text ]** where are you

 

The anxiety struck you again. _Something_... was off, but you couldn't place your finger on it. Suddenly the darkness of the alleyway felt oppressive. Goosebumps raised all over the back of your neck and arms, but you brushed it off. Everything should be alright— a generic phone could not hurt you. You'd just wait for a second call to talk to the person and explain your situation since you couldn't reply to the messages with the phone locked anyways. Besides, it wasn't like you did anything wrong. You had nothing to fear.

 

There was a pause in the messages before it returned.

 

 **[ text ]** ahahaha

 **[ text ]** ...

 **[ text ]** why are you hhesitating?

 **[ text ]** i know you're not Rika

 

What? Rika, was that—

 

 **[ text ]** you

 **[ text ]** im talking to you

 

_Ah._

  


That hit you hard.

 

The phone was dropped as if it was burning hot. Your throat tightened, eyes wide and heart thrumming frantically as you stared at the dull glow of the screen, cracked yet still buzzing on the wet ground. The messages stared up at you, almost taunting. _Yes_. You understood now. That's why the messages... the call... it felt off. The messages appeared only just after you touched it. There was no notifications on this phone when you turned it on, which was why you thought the owner had lost it only recently. But after you tried to break in, the phone came back to life.

 

And it wasn't just the owner trying to find their phone. It wasn't just a confused friend or relative who couldn't contact... this Rika person. Your gut instincts screamed in warning of something much more _sinister,_ your mind unable to make sense of why a complete stranger would ever try to contact you through a phone you found by random chance.

 

How did they know when you picked up the phone in the first place? Was this intentional?

 

_Were you being watched?_

 

 **[ text ]** hahahaha

 **[ text ]** are you scared~?

 **[ text ]** don't worry

 

You regretted looking back down at the screen, standing up from your spot and walking away from it as if it was able to pounce on you at any given moment. How was the thing still working? You thought it was just jailbroken or something, hence the ridiculous locking mechanism... But the nameless messages... that wasn't normal. A generic phone wouldn't— wait, why was it flashing a red light?

 

 **[ text ]** i'm coming

  
That summoned all the motivation you needed to run.


	2. Episode 1

Your feet took you out to the street, away from the ominous alleyway and into the rain. Expensive phone be damned— that thing was possessed or something, and you weren't about to risk your life for it. Though to be honest... running around in the freezing rain wouldn't be much better at preserving your lifespan.

 

Barely seconds of full speed sprinting rendered you breathless, lungs aching and heart pumping so hard you could hear the beat over the downpour. You turned around, gasps visible like cartoony puffs around you as you scanned for danger, noting that a car had appeared, parked just by the alley you were in moments ago. The headlights just short of hitting you, but you still stood frozen as if you were the deer caught in it. It was impossible for you to outrun a car, so you tried to look for a hiding spot instead. But you were dizzy, your mind muddled— all you could see was miles and miles of empty streets and closed shops.

 

When you turn back around, there was a silhouette of a man standing by the car. His hand holding something that illuminated his ghastly face in a familiar dull glow.

 

It still blinked red ominously, reminding you of something out of a movie— a bomb ready to detonate. A pathetic little sound left your lips. Before you knew it, you were running once again in the opposite direction with uncoordinated legs and flailing arms. You must have looked quite funny— drunk, almost, if it wasn't for your horrified expression and the desperate wails for help that you weren't aware you were making. Needless to say, you didn't make it that far in your hysterics. Your face somehow ended up colliding with the pavement, the world fading from your consciousness quickly.

 

You had failed to hear a worried voice calling out, warning you of a ditch just before you ran straight into it.

 

——————

 

30.11.2016 7:29 PM

 

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 **_Yoosung_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

**707: Rika's phone just became active again**

**707:** Someone's trying to break into it

 **707:** I'm not sure what's going on and why

 **Yoosung:** what?

 **707:** But agent 707 is on the case!!!

 **Yoosung:** Oh...

 **Yoosung:** Maybe someone just found it?

 **Yoosung:** Or maybe it was stolen...

**707: No**

**707: There were signs of hacking.**

**707: Someone messed with my security algorithm.**

**Yoosung:** haha

 **707:** I'm not sure what their intention is but

 **Yoosung:** why does it matter?

 **Yoosung:** Rika's dead

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **707:** Yoosung...

 **Jumin:** What are you planning to do?

 **707:** Hunt the device down of course! And hopefully catch the hacker. I've already locate it. I just need to get there now

 **707:** We still need to protect Rika's information even if she isn't around anymore

 **707:** That's what she'd want, yes?

 **Yoosung:** ...

 **707:** We still need to kick the one who can't respect Rika's stuff!!

 **Yoosung:** haha, I guess you're right

 **707:** Of course ~~~ I always am

 **Jumin:** Why now, though?

 **707:** That's what I was thinking

 **707:** It's all quite random

 **Yoosung:** Who knows her password?

 **707:** No one does, if I'm aware

 **707:** I only set up her phone. She customized it to her liking. Even I can't get into it without hacking through my own security system ^^;;

 **Yoosung:**...

 **Jumin:** Are you texting and driving?

 **Jumin:** That's dangerous.

 **707:** I can still drive better than you

 **Yoosung:** Hahahaha!!

 

 **_ZEN_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **ZEN:** god;;

 **ZEN:** what did I miss?

 **Jumin:** A lot

 **Yoosung:** but who could it be though? Who could be trying to get into Rika's phone... Where's the phone?

 **ZEN:** Why Must You Be The First To Acknowledge My Presence

 **707:** Hey Zennnn

 **Yoosung:** hello!

 **707:** It's quite close to Rika's apartment, actually

**Yoosung: …**

**Yoosung: i see**

**Jumin:** You don't think...

 **Yoosung:** Well what am I supposed to think?

 **Jumin:** Yoosung

 **Yoosung:** V was the one who "threw all of her stuff away"

 **Jumin: Yoosung.** **_Please._ **

**Yoosung:** and he's the only one who isn't here. That's too convenient

 **ZEN:** Jaehee isn't here

 

 **_Jaehee_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **Jaehee:** I am now

 **Jaehee:** Was too busy with work... ;;

 **Yoosung:** He was the one who delivered the news. No bodies. He didn't even show up to the funeral. He is hiding something and you all can't deny that!!

 **707:** Guys I gotta go

 **707:** I think I see them

 **ZEN:** be careful!!

 

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

**Jumin: V has his reasons.**

**Yoosung:** Does he??? I'd like to know them

 **Jumin:** Things are more complicated than you think. And I do wish that V would talk to us too, but putting all the blame on him doesn't do us any good. I think we should just let 707 do his thing first and then we can figure out our next course of action from there.

 **Yoosung:** I'm sick of not knowing

 **ZEN:** Yoosung, I think you should calm down first…

 **ZEN:** I know you feel frustrated and upset. I know you want answers

 **ZEN:** And you have the right to be

 **ZEN:** But we should still try to be calm. Stressing won't do you any good ;;

 **Jaehee:** Yes, that's right

 **Jaehee:** Stress is terrible for you ;;

 **Jumin:** Emotions are what clouds your decision. You should always keep a cool and clear head. Cool as a cucumber. Like me.

 **Jaehee:** Mr Han

 **Jaehee:** Now isn't the time ;;

 **Yoosung:** Thanks everyone,,

 **Yoosung:** Sorry I got so hot-headed... I just... hate this so much…

 **Yoosung:** it’s been a year and a half...

 **ZEN:** How about I give you a visit, hmm??

 **ZEN:** We could go grab something to eat!! And I'll make sure you do your homework

 **Yoosung:** ;;

 **Jaehee:** I'd love to join you two but I'm working overtime again ^^;;

 **ZEN:** it will take your mind off it

 **ZEN:** aww Jaehee. what a shame ;;

 **Jumin:** I've never seen Asistant Kang drunk before.

 **Jaehee:** ...Sir, I think you should be getting back to work now

 **Jumin:** Fine.

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **Jaehee:** Sorry guys!

 **Jaehee:** Have fun nonetheless

 **ZEN:** We will ^^ take care

 **Jaehee:** I hope you feel better soon, Yoosung!

 **Yoosung:** I'll try haha,, see you Jaehee!

 

 **_Jaehee_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **ZEN:** well then?

 **Yoosung:** ...

 **Yoosung:** but....

 **Yoosung:** I don't wanna do my hwwww

 **ZEN:** HAHA!! Too bad

 **ZEN:** I'll bring you some nice snacks ok

 **ZEN:** Hang in there ;^

 

 **_ZEN_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **Yoosung:** oh he left

 **Yoosung:** ...

 **Yoosung:** aaaah you're all too nice to me

 

 **_Yoosung_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

——————

 

 **_V_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 **_V_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

——————

  


There's a man to your left when you awoke, hunched over something on a desk while a lamp provided the room a dim warm glow. His shadow reflected onto a wall and you watched it, fearing that looking at him directly would only gain his attention. Memories came flooding back as you watched his shadow work away, remembering the alleyway and the phone. You had expected to be hauled back to an abandoned building and chained to a wall, but... your back rested upon a comfortable and warm bed. Something that you've not had for a while. Was he not a threat, or just merciful?

 

His shadow had stopped moving, and you felt goosebumps on your back. He was looking at you.

 

"Are you awake?"

 

...

 

"...Yes."

 

"Ah!! That's good. You got me really worried there," his voice was unexpectedly youthful. Warm and cheery. Someone... around your age? You finally turned around to look at the man, finally spotting his bright red hair for the first time. On his face adorned a pair of funky glasses with black and yellow stripes and a pair of headphones rested on his neck. He wasn't huge or ugly and scary... A quite... generic looking young man, actually. More on the attractive side. "How are you feeling? You collapsed... but I don't think you have a concussion or anything, thank god."

 

"I— ah..." You gaped a little bit, but he only chuckled good-naturedly. "I'm fine... thank you. J-Just—"

 

"Confused? A bit disoriented and shocked maybe, but that's normal after hypothermia. I think..." He walked over and placed a hand on your forehead, scowling slightly in worry. This close, you could see dark circles under his eyes and how chapped his lips were. "Your temperature seems to have gotten back to normal... Don't just stare at me like that— you're making me feel self-conscious!"

 

"I'm sorry I just..." You blushed, looking down as he laughed again. He sheepishly walked back to his workstation after telling you to get some more rest, but you just watched him work. After a few minutes or so, you finally realized what he was doing. In his hands were the phone that you found, minus a screen. Was he fixing it? Then— those messages... were they from him?

 

"Who are you...?"

 

He turned, and you clamped your hands over your mouth. You didn't mean to say that aloud, knowing fully well that appearances could be deceiving. Who knew what this guy was really up to? You were still in a vulnerable position and you shouldn't act carelessly. Thankfully he didn't seem angered and simply exclaimed in embarrassment.

 

"I haven't introduced myself!! No wonder you are so confused... Sorry!" He fumbled to finish whatever he was doing, placing his tools down before turning to face you in his chair. A bright grin stretched across his face, one that... didn't quite reach his eyes. "707 at your service!! Hacker pro, technician, phone fixer and memelord. I'm pretty multi-purpose. You must be wondering; 'why, oh why great 707 did you take me under your roof?' Well, because I just have to help those who are in need. You see, I couldn't just leave a girl to lie in the cold, barren streets of Seoul! And also."

 

The gears in his head seemed to turn, remembering things he hadn’t address. His expression darkens— all mirth gone. Just like that. "You were almost successful in breaking the security algorithm— that's quite a feat you pulled. How did you find Rika's phone and why did you want it?"

 

——————

 

30.11.2016 8:55 PM

 

 **_707_ ** _has joined the chatroom_

 

**707: I found her**

 

 **_Yoosung_ ** _has joined the chatroom_

 

 **Yoosung:** oh??

 **Yoosung:** a hacker as good as you? who's a girl???

 **Yoosung:** that's super rare;;

 **707:** ...

 **707:** she was really freaked out

 **707:** might not actually be the hacker...

 **Yoosung:** this is Zen btw i confiscated Yoosung's phone so he'd concentrate

 **707:** OH LOL

 **Yoosung:** he asks if you're okay

 **707:** Yeah!! She didn't put up a fight at all

 **707:** kinda collapsed

 **707:** She's at my place now

 **707:** Is yoosung alright?

 **Yoosung:** what??? you have a vulnerable GIRL at your place??

 **Yoosung:** he’s stressed lol all of his hw piled up

 **707:** I can't just bring her to the hospital if shes the hacker!

 **Yoosung:** but he’ll be fine. He’s a smart kid

 **707:** She would have a much higher chance of escape and I can't risk having the law meddle with my illegal hacker stuff. Hospitals complicates things

 **707:** Plus I'm trained in first-aid and I've checked that her life is no longer in danger

 **Yoosung:** THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M WORRIED ABOUT

 **707:** glad that yoosung is ok and taken care of tho lol

 **707:** your priorities are so skewed,,,

 **Yoosung:** what's that supposed to mean???

 **Yoosung:** and how are you sure she's okay?

 **Yoosung:** isn't it best to send her to a hospital? there are certain things you can't check...

 **707:** she woke up and we talked

 **707:** fully lucid and not in pain

 **707:** so it should be fine for the night...

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

**Jumin: V was here.**

**707:** yeah I saw

 **Yoosung:** Oh weird... he didn't say anything...

 **Jumin:** Don't go telling Yoosung about it. It would only upset him more.

 **Yoosung:**....fine

 **Yoosung:** BUT I'M STILL WORRIED ABOUT THE GIRL

 **Yoosung:** she shouldn't be alone in a young man's underground house ;;

 **Jumin:** ...

 **Jumin:** Sorry 707, but I agree.

 **Jumin:** I know you are not that kind of person, but I don't want to think that there's a possibility of you holding someone innocent there against her will.

**707: I'm not holding her here against her will.**

**707:** she has no where else to go... she told me

 **707:** but yea I get it...

 **707:** plus, this place is more of a hideout than a house and I don't want her to see stuff she shouldn't

 **707:** it's dangerous here

 **Yoosung:** she has nowhere else to go?

 **707:** homeless

 **707:** ran away from home

 **Jumin:** I see.

 **Yoosung:** ah... give her my well wishes then...

 **Yoosung:** it's freezing cold right now though, where can she go?

 **707:** ...

 **Jumin:** I'd offer her a place in my penthouse but...

 **Jumin:** There's no proof that she isn't dangerous, is she? I don't feel comfortable having a stranger in my home. Much less a potential hacker of your level.

 **Jumin:** My entire company can be at stake.

 **707:** I understand

 **Yoosung:** woah woah what??? that's bullshit!

 **Yoosung:** Seven already said she's not the hacker!!

**Jumin: """Might not"""**

**Yoosung:** If you don't want to help then just say so dickhead

 **Jumin:** There's no solid confirmation.

 **707:** omg,,, do you two constantly fight?

 **Jumin:** If you are so insistent, why don't _you_ offer her a place to stay?

 **Yoosung:** unlike you, I live in a tiny apartment that barely has a window

 **Jumin:** You have your excuses and I have mine

 **Yoosung:** It's just not feasible

 **Jumin:** Stop trying to antagonize me.

 

 **_V_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **707:** omg v !!!!

 **707:** help;;

 **V:** Hello...

 **Yoosung:** ah

 **Yoosung:** V!! Hello!

 **V:** ...Sorry I couldn't contribute much to the last conversation.

 **V:** I have terrible connections here.

 **V:** But to assure everyone, I am well.

 **V:** And I have no idea how or why all this happened, genuinely.

 **Jumin:** V, where are you exactly?

 **V:** Overseas at the moment. I can't reveal the location due to confidentiality.

 **V:** Luciel, are you sure that the girl is of no threat?

 **707:** She denied the hacking.

 **707:** According to her, the hacker even threatened her. She simply found the phone a couple of hours earlier and tried to sell it for money...

 **V:** So it's a case of being at the wrong place, wrong time?

 **707:** according to her, yeah

 **707:** could be lying tho

 **V:** Alright...

 **707:** right now she's just confused and scared. if she's truly the hacker, fuck...

 **707:** someone give her an oscar because I honestly feel bad

 **V:** I'm sure she means no harm...

 **707:** you always see the best in people

 **V:** Haha… I do try. But here's what I'm thinking. She doesn't just need to stay a night— how about we help her back on her feet somehow? The RFA has always been about supporting those in needs, especially in these colder months when mother nature is ruthless.

 **V:** How about letting her stay at Rika's apartment for now?

 **Yoosung:** oh, yea that's a good idea!

 **Jumin:** ...

 **Jumin:** You have always been very private about Rika's apartment, though.

 **Jumin:** Are you sure it's alright? It's a personal space that you're letting a stranger in.

 **V:** Don't worry, I cleared it.

 **V:** It would just be any other apartment to her.

 **Jumin:** If you are okay with it, then I guess that's fine...

 **Yoosung:** what's her name, by the way?

 **707:** Oh she said to call her Michi

 **707:** She refuses to tell me her real name and that's not a sign of good virtue

 **707:** #justsayin

 **V:** I don't think we should just judge her by that, aha...

 **V:** Well, Michi can stay at Rika's apartment for a while. Until this terrible weather is over, at least.

 **Jumin:** You seem to be very familiar with Seoul's current weather despite being "overseas", Jihyun.

 **Yoosung:** The news exists, Jumin.

 **Jumin:** Fine. Whatever.

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **Yoosung:** UGH why's he so childish?!!

 **V:**...

 **V:** I should go. I have something going on, please take care, everyone.

 **Yoosung:** please, V, don't feel too bad

 **Yoosung:** your privacy is important and he shouldn't question you pursuing your art

 **V:** Thank you, Hyun...

 **707:** uhhhh so do I just take her to rika's apartment tomorrow and let her settle in?

 **V:** Yes, please. Do help her get some more clothes, food and such necessities. Everything should be working but if anything is damaged would you be so kind and help me fix it? Or call someone.

 **V:** I'll make all the necessary payments for it later.

 **707:** Roger that!!

 **Yoosung:** if there's anything I can do to help please tell me!

 **707:** Okie dokes!

 **V:** Alright. Thanks, you two. You don't know how much I appreciate it.

 **V:** I only wish is... to help as many as I can...

 **V:** I'm no saint, though— simply atoning for my sins...

 **V:** I'm sorry everyone.

 **V:** I must go.

 

 **_V_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **Yoosung:** is he really okay?

 **707:** if i'm honest?

**707: No he's not.**

**Yoosung:** he's still... not himself...

 **Yoosung:** it doesn't feel like anything's better even after all these months even though they say that time heals all wound

 **707:** do you genuinely believe that?

**Yoosung: to some extent, yes...**

**707:** ...

 **707:** ... man this is depressing

 **Yoosung:** yeah ;;

 **Yoosung:** But on a good note, Yoosung finished a lot of his homework! He's also feeling considerably better

 **Yoosung:** definitely less stressed now that there are not as much stuff piled up

 **707:** Oh yay!! Go my shooting star!!

 **Yoosung:** I shall fill him in though.

 **Yoosung:** I don't think he should be left to find these stuff on his own later...

 **707:** yea...

 **707:** even if he gets really upset, you'd be there in person to take care of him

 **Yoosung:** yea;;

 **Yoosung:** I have all this paternal instincts ;; i dont know where it's all coming from

 **707:** being around V makes you want to take care of people lololol

 **Yoosung:** that is true haha

 **Yoosung:** do you think we'd be hosting another party this year? or some charity events at least?

 **707:** lol maaaaaybe

 **Yoosung:** I hope so! We need to get together soon and make sure everyone's still okay haha

 **707:** Yea gotcha. Maybe we'd make one to surprise V!!

 **Yoosung:** wouldn't be much of a surprise if he sees this though ;;

 **707:** true lol

 **707:** anyways

 **707:** I should go. I have a girl in my bed so i gotta sleep on the couch ;;

 **Yoosung:** im afraid of where that sentence couldve gone

 **707:** sheesh Zen, get ur brain cleansed

 **707:** but i'm seriously sleep deprivedddzzzzzzz

 **707:** gniteee you two

 **Yoosung:** See ya! Yoosung sends a goodnight

 

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 **_Yoosung_ ** _has left the chatroom_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffffffffffffuck i have been terribly busy so i havent got to update this  
> bUt i swear ill get into a rhythm once stuff gets going
> 
>  
> 
> also note; i want the emails, chats and such to play a large part of the story too  
> something like the game. the second person narractive would be the visual novel bits i guess, idk  
> so there's a lot of tidbits for the other characters sprinkled throughout the chats and it's the /only/ way you can sorta,, look into the other parts of the story that hasn't been noticed/directly experienced by the mc. you'd see a lot of the other characters interacting and have a sneak peak into their current mindsets i guess. 
> 
> the mc doesnt see everything  
> #justsayin


	3. Episode 2

30.11.16 11:11 PM  
  
To: v@cheritz.com  
Cc/Bcc, From: hjumin@cheritz.com  
Subject: Important

 

Jihyun,

 

I don't know why you are lying to me. I don't know why you are hiding. I've looked into it and you have not produced any photos for months now— do you really think I'd believe that you are away working when your eyes are like that? Can you even take photos, much less travel?

 

I'm worried, Jihyun. That's all.

You've been gone for so long. You don't even call anymore. Are you going to stop messaging me next? I fear that one day... you'd just disappear. I wouldn't even know where you've gone. Or even if you are dead or alive.

 

I simply wish to reconnect, that's all.

 

I don't want to lose you.

 

Your friend,

Jumin

 

——————

 

You couldn't go back to sleep.

 

Maybe it was the combination of the foreign bed and the strange place that spooked you, though you know deep down that it was his reaction that bothered you. Of course, you had been 100% honest with the whole thing and answered his questions clearly. After all, it wasn't like you had done anything bad… and you wanted him to trust you enough to let you go. 707 —what a strange name to go by— he was weird but... he hadn't done anything to harm you. Actually, it was the opposite. He had been nothing but nice to you here, treating you like a guest instead of someone he's holding captive...

 

_"I just found it by accident, I swear!! I don't know anything about hacking. I'm just— a generic nobody, really. A-actually, the phone sent these messages on its own a-and it had no numbers—"_

 

_"How did you find it? I don't see why you'd be looking around in dumpsters unless you know that something is there."_

 

_"No no y-you got it all wrong. I— I... was dumpster diving... A lot of things— parts, and stuff— can be traded or sold and I needed the money. I just wanted... to get enough to stay somewhere for a night or at least buy a raincoat."_

 

It had been then that his exterior changed. His gaze had softened, faltering while you continued rambling. You regretted it now as you replay the conversation over and over in your head, but right then... you were so _alone_ . Alone and _desperate_ to talk to someone. You hadn't had a warm bed in a while— hadn't had someone asking you if you were alright and taking care of you. Even if that someone had been a complete stranger that you met under bizarre circumstances. Your mouth just kept running, words pouring out like a dam had finally crashed.

 

_"I... don't have anything. Not anymore. I'm telling the truth I swear, and I have no intention of harming anyone when I got that phone. I just... I... ran away a while ago and I haven't been able to settle down. I was so tired and cold— I thought I struck gold when I found that phone... that maybe the money I could get from it would give me a place to stay for a night or two..."_

 

_"But it was locked."_

 

_"Yes... I thought of maybe taking it apart and selling the parts on their own but... People said that it was a unique phone...? The parts wouldn't fit any other models..."_

 

_"Ah. Of course. I made it."_

 

Silence had settled over you after that, and you had refused to make eye-contact in fear of seeing disgust or worse, pity. _Dumpster diving_ for god's sake— one of the lowest means of income that was still somewhat ethical. Thank god the rain had washed off the majority of your filth before you were placed in his bed. As the tension stretched on, though, you finally caved in and looked up at him. To your surprise, he had looked... conflicted more than anything. Worrying on his lower lip, a strange, almost pained look in his eyes that you couldn't quite pinpoint. He noticed you staring and chuckled nervously.

 

_"What's your name?"_

 

_"I... go by Michi."_

 

_"Ah... Alright. That will do for now. I'm a terrible interrogator, haha. Please just— get some rest. Here's a change of clothes if you want to use the shower. I shall consult with some others."_

 

You had simply nodded dumbly while he excused himself, but you were just about sick of resting. What was he thinking? Who were the others? You didn't understand and staring at the strange room decor only entertained you for so long. Even if you left, there was nowhere for you to go... but was that really a reason to stay in a complete stranger's home? Someone who could be involved in... things that were best left in the dark.

 

The only other thing you could do— was _allowed_ to do— was get a shower and a change of clothes, so you did that. The clothes he had given you were a bit too big for you, though it did make you smile a tiny bit. A ridiculously cute set of pajamas that had little smiling computers on them, and it got you wondering why he would even own such a thing in the first place. Really, could someone evil own cute PJs? A silly thought. You sobered up a little when you returned to bed, cringing at the damp sheets that you only noticed now that you were in dry clothes.

 

So much for sleeping it off.

 

You spent the next few minutes wandering around the room, looking at the desk he was working at curiously but daring not to touch anything. The room was spacious but a little messy, something of a master bedroom with its own bathroom. But the more you looked around, the more tempting the door was. The one 707 had walked out of— what was probably the exit. Your fingers touched the handle, thinking that surely, it must be locked. Much to your surprise, it opened with so much ease that it barely made a sound.

 

The exterior held just as much of the ridiculous themed decoration that you had seen inside your room. No dungeon, no other victims chained up on some walls awaiting punishment after having made the same mistake you had. Aha... your imagination had become too frantic, and so had your heartbeat. You take a few deep breaths to calm down before taking more steps forward. A digital clock display on the wall illuminated red in the dimmed room, and you briefly took note of the time. 11:11 PM. Fuck, you only wished that things wouldn't go to shit from here. Praying that your streak of bad luck finally ended as you continued forward, spotting a couch of some sort in the middle of the room. A living room? So it really was his house and not some abandoned underground lair...

 

Upon closer inspection, you realized that someone was asleep on the couch. Someone with the same red hair, with a pair of black and yellow striped glasses left on the coffee table. Brows slightly furrowed as if his sleep wasn't peaceful, and a thin quilt draped over his body that couldn't possibly banish the cold that permeated the room.

 

He had to sleep here because he gave you his bed.

 

Suddenly hit by guilt, you retreated back into the room, curled up on the bed and tried to get comfortable. Laying on top of the blanket remedied the damp sheets situation and you closed your eyes. But your thoughts still raged on. You know you wouldn't be able to sleep at least for a bit more, wondering why you had thought so terribly of him even though he had given you the benefit of the doubt and provided you shelter…

Thankfully, your tired body decided to shut itself off to catch up on all the nights spent awake on the street and sleep claimed you soundlessly.

 

——————

 

31.11.16 1:12 AM

 

From: v@cheritz.com

To: hjumin@cheritz.com

Re: Important

 

Jumin,

 

My eyes are fine. I appreciate your concern, but I've gone to get some treatment for them. A lot of my recent words are private— more for myself than any exhibitions or bidders. I know I have been distant. I know why you are worried... and I'm sorry. So sorry. I am keeping everyone in the dark, I am pushing you all away. But I just...

 

Call me a coward, but I simply cannot... face you all. Too many memories— I just need some time. Please.

 

Sincerely,

Jihyun

 

——————

 

“Rise and shine, princess,” a voice called for you, rousing you from your slumber. In the back of your mind you remembered your father, waking you up in a very similar manner as a child— however, you pushed that memory aside like you did with all others and chose to focus on current reality instead. A man loomed over you, smiling gently as he ran his hand over messy red locks. 707…? His name was still strange in your head, as if it never fully registered. And his casualness... How could he be so comfortable around you when you two only just met? But he wasn’t aggressive or creepy… just, really friendly. And your lonely, depraved heart didn’t mind that at all. “We have a lot to do today, and I can’t let you miss lunch.”

 

“Ah… yes. Good morning,” you sat up and rubbed sleep from your eyes, giving him a tentative smile. He moved back to give you some space, but his eyes never left you. Watching, as if caught off guard for a moment before he turned away abruptly in an attempt to hide the pink blooming on his cheeks. Your own cheeks heated up in response, suddenly remembering that you were wearing _his_ clothes. Lying in _his_ bed.

 

“Y-yeah uhm…” He seemed so much younger, shy and flustered as he tried to continue the situation. “I’m sorry… I just— have never had a girl in my room before. I just don’t know what to _say_ I guess… Uhm…”

 

“It’s alright!! I’m… awkward too... I mean,” you replied, easing a little as a more natural smile found its way onto your lips. “I’ve never been suspected as a _hacker_ before. But there’s a first for everything, I suppose.”

 

It took a few seconds of delay, but both of you bursted into a fit of giggles. It wasn’t at all funny, but the entire situation was so bizarre that you couldn’t help but crack up at the sheer ridiculousness of it all. It was a good release of all the tension that had been building up ever since yesterday. Even though there was still a small part of you that still urged you to be cautious, you could brush it off as just paranoia for now. It was unlikely that he wanted to lock you up and leave you for dead or some other twisted way of murder. But it was still unclear where they could go on from here. Surely… he had to kick you out sooner or later. Even the most virtuous of persons cannot simply let you live in their home for free without some sort of compensation. And even if such person exist, you refused to accept it for free.

 

You were not a charity case.

 

“Right. I’m sorry for that. How ungentlemanly it is to accuse a girl of such criminal doings,” he put on a terrible accent, eyes twinkling and you snorted. However, the lighthearted mood quickly diminished and you find that you missed his smile when his expression turned sour. “Though really though. You don’t have to worry— I went back and tracked the actual hacker down. An external source. _Miles_ away, if I am correct. The hacker is definitely not you.”

 

“Ah… why’s there a hacker in the first place? —If you don’t mind telling me, of course…”

 

“I’m not sure either. Though Rika… she had some valuable information so that might’ve been the reason. You shouldn’t have to worry, though. The hacker wasn’t after you definitely. Probably mistook you for someone else…”

 

“The messages… said that it knew I wasn’t Rika.”

 

“Did it? Strange… The camera turned on for a bit and recorded a brief footage that I was able to retrieve. They were probably trying to take a look at you, or me… but don’t worry, your face weren’t caught in it.”

 

Was that the blinking red light…? You felt a chill down your back. 707 continued.

 

“Well, either way, you shouldn’t worry too much. My friends and I talked and we decided to let you stay at a spare apartment, at least until winter’s over. Only if you agree, of course, but we insist!”

 

——————

 

31.11.16 11.55 AM

 

From: [ hjumin@cheritz.com ](mailto:hjumin@cheritz.com)

To: [ v@cheritz.com ](mailto:v@cheritz.com)

Re: Important

 

Jihyun,

 

You’ve said that a year ago. Nothing has changed. Nothing seems to be getting better. You shouldn’t be isolating yourself. Family and friends— we can help you. Why are you acting as if we are just a burden?

 

I’m _worried_ , Jihyun, can’t you understand? You’ve always been so stubborn… and I guess I can’t change that about you. But you’ve never _lied_. So why are you doing it now? Don’t try to bullshit your way out of this— I talked to that opthamologist that I recommended and he said he hadn’t heard from you. And if you chose to go to another doctor in spite of me going out of my way to ensure that you are given the best options anyone has to offer, then I’m truly insulted. Not to mention the utter crap you say about being overseas. Is our relationship in such a terrible state that I can’t trust what you say? That I have to go another step and check with another source to see if you are telling the truth?

 

I know you’ve always been one to take the burden on your own but it doesn’t have to be that way. I want you to come to me before I have to personally come and break your door down.

 

Please,

Jumin

 

——————

 

31.11.16 12.01 PM

 

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **707:** SHE DOESNT WANT TO STAY IN RIKAS APARTMENT

 **707:** WHAT DO I DO

 **707:** WAS I TOO CREEPY

 **707:** DID I SCARE HER OFF

 **707:** aaAAAAAA A A A

 

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

**707: BUT SHE HAS TO stAY**

**707: sh e isn’T GOIng to go bACK OUt thERe**

**707: SHe just faINTED BARELY 20 soMTheing HOURS AGo**

 

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom._

 

31.11.16 12.07 PM

 

 **_Jaehee_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **Jaehee:** Oh dear ;;

 

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 **_ZEN_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **707: AA** **_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ ** **AAA** AAAAaaaaaaa _aaaaaAAAAA_ **_AAAAAAA_ **

**ZEN:** omg

 

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **ZEN:** she broke 707

 **Jaehee:** Was the presence of a girl too much for him…?

 **ZEN:** lol ofc

 **ZEN:** he’s a nerdy kid

 **ZEN:** probably has never seen a girl up close before, much less know how to treat her

 

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **707:** I CAN FEEL YOU TALKING SHIT ABOUT ME

**707: I WILL FI GH T**

 

 **_Yoosung_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **ZEN:** dude stop leaving the chatroom you’re making it look all weird >:^

 **Yoosung:** OH

 **Yoosung:** is the girl pretty ;;

 **Yoosung:** ive never been close to a pretty girl either ;;;;;;

 **Jaehee:** Do I not count as a pretty girl ;;;

 **ZEN:** of course she is pretty!! Yoosung, what are you asking?

 **ZEN:** every girl is pretty

 **ZEN:** that means you are too, jaehee ^^

 **Yoosung:** noona is older than me so she’s a bit intimidating ;;

 **ZEN:** i dont think it’s because she’s older

 **Jaehee:** it sounds less special when you say it like that ;;

 **ZEN:** i think jaehee just has a very intimidating and professional vibe to her ;;

 **Jaehee:** but thank you, Zen!!!!

 **Jaehee:** am I really intimidating;;

 

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

**707: yes she is very pretty**

**707: ;;**

 

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **707:** GOD I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO

 **707:** i feel so embarassed

 **707:** i don’t know what to say ;;;

 **ZEN:** oh my god

**ZEN: Is 707 crushing on someone?**

**Yoosung:** how dare!! i want to crush on someone too >>:0

 **707:** NO

 **707:** it’s not like that… i don’t want anything from her

 **707:** it’s just

 **707:** i don’t want to appear stupid or childish in front of a pretty girl, you know?

 **Jaehee:** ah yes, I think that is understandable.

 **Jaehee:** Sometimes when you see a pretty and nice girl, you just want her to think well of you.

 **Jaehee:** Nothing more, right?

 **707:** yes ;;

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **Jumin:** Do none of you ever stay on topic?

 **Jumin:** Why doesn’t she want to stay?

 **707:** she said she felt bad for being a freeloader…

 **Jumin:** Tell her I will give her a job then. Even if she has no qualifications, I could use another maid.

 **ZEN:** Jumin, that’s just rude.

 

——————

 

You sneezed, groggily getting off the bed to grab a box of tissues. 707 had finally left you to your own devices though he was seated not too far away on his desk, furiously typing on his own phone. When you stood up, though, he looked at you.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah yeah… Probably still a bit… eh… from being out in the cold for so long yesterday.”

 

“Ah… Well, my friend said he might have a position to give you in his company. Are you sure you don’t want to take up this offer?”

 

“Seven— I really don’t want to be a bother. Besides, I think I already got a spot somewhere for a holiday job…”

 

“Alright… if you say so…”

 

——————

 

 **Jumin:** I was offering my help.

 **Jumin:** That’s all.

 **ZEN:** yeah but—

 **ZEN:** uGH

 **Jaehee:** The weather still freezing though? It’s not just a bad idea to go back out there on her own. It’s dangerous…

 **Yoosung:** yeah;; didn’t you say she collapsed?

 **Yoosung:** seven??

 **707:** SHE STILL DOSN’t WANT TO STAY

**Jumin: Sometimes people are idiots and don’t accept what’s good for them.**

**Jumin:** There’s no use trying to force help onto her if she refuses it.

 **Jumin:** Let’s just respect her wishes and let her go.

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **ZEN:** why does he act like he has a final say in everything?

 **ZEN:** so annoying ;;

 **ZEN:** what’s up with him ?

 **Jaehee:** I don’t know,,,

 **Jaehee:** He’s been acting strange all day at work too. More irritable than usual…

 **Yoosung:** Yikes

 **ZEN:** man,,, is the terrible weather getting to everyone

 **ZEN:** they say snowfall is beautiful, but a blizzard is nothing but a horrible monster wrecking havoc during the holiday season ;;

 **707:** lol zen

 **Jaehee:** Oops gtg!!! Angry boss to cater to ;;

 

 **_Jaehee_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **Yoosung:** she ran so fast ;;;

 **Yoosung:** jumin must be in a horrible mood

 **707:** he’s been in a bad mood for a while

 **707:** I think we just never really see it this prominently,,,

 **ZEN:** i think he’s just constipated >:

 **Yoosung:** oh well

 **Yoosung:** either way, i gtg to my afternoon class ;;

 **ZEN:** see ya!!

 **707:** study hard!!

 

 **_Yoosung_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **ZEN:** well, i might as well leave too lol

 **ZEN:** i have training in about an hour

 **707:** lololol goodluck

 **ZEN:** you too

 **ZEN:** dont do anything bad >:^

 

 **_ZEN_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

 **707:** ivE NOT HAD AN Y PLANS OF SUCH

 **707:** ACTS

 

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

_——————_

 

The sneeze developed into a full-blown fever by the afternoon, but you stubbornly refused to admit it. Your temporary housemate personally came to check your temperature after half a tissue box, placing his unwelcomed hand onto your forehead and ‘tsk’ed in disapproval. Your temperature was high, if his too-cool hand were to indicate anything. He looked almost smug.

 

“You’re sick.”

 

“So?”

 

“You can’t leave.”

 

“I can if I want to.” So what if you have a clogged nose and an oncoming migraine? He scowled, clearly unimpressed by your reply. Taking on a nagging tone, he began to ramble on like a mom would to her teenaged daughter.

 

“Jeez, why are you so stubborn? At least just stay until you are fully well again. It’s _dangerous_ to go out in this weather even when you’re well, much less when you’re so sick... Also, just because you might have a job somewhere doesn’t mean that you’re gonna have a roof over your head until you’ve made enough money. Where are you planning to stay until then? So just stay at Rika’s apartment until then! Take it as my apology for accusing you of hacking and chasing after you. If you feel so bad you can clean it up in your free time or somethi—”

 

“Oh my GOD okay. Fuck. Fine. I will stay. Just stop.” Huffing, you turned away to hide from his gaze, accepting defeat. You know you would protest a bit more once you are up and about again, but for now you just wanted some silence.

 

Dear heavens, your head hurt.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Episode 2.5

To:  hjumin@cheritz.com   
Cc/Bcc, From:  v@cheritz.com   
Subject: I’m so sorry   
  
Please understand please olease please jumin donmt hate me please don’t hate me for this i need to do ghis i nee **|** **  
**   
——————   
  
To: hjumin@cheritz.com   
Cc/Bcc, From: v@cheritz.com   
Subject: I’m so sorry   
  
Please understand Jumin, please don’t hate me for this. I need to do something before coming back. She’s gone. shes gone. I need to accept that yes yes  but i made jer a promise to tak **|** **  
** **  
** ——————   
  
To: hjumin@cheritz.com   
Cc/Bcc, From: v@cheritz.com   
Subject: I’m so sorry   
  
Please understand Jumin, please don’t hate me for this. I need to do something before coming back. I’ve made promises and I have to keep them. I don’t know how to solve this. I don’t know what to do. But I’ve made a promise and I   
  
I guess i can’t tell you to not hate me   
i dont have the rigt   
  
maybe it would be better if you hate me **|** **  
**   
——————   
  
To: hjumin@cheritz.com   
Cc/Bcc, From: v@cheritz.com   
Subject: I’m so sorry   
  
Please hate me Jumin. for get about me. it would be beyter for teh both of us **|** **  
**   
——————   
  
To: hjumin@cheritz.com   
Cc/Bcc, From: v@cheritz.com   
Subject: I’m so sorry   
  
Please Jumin **|** **  
**   
——————    
To: hjumin@cheritz.com   
Cc/Bcc, From: v@cheritz.com   
Subject: I’m so sorry   
  
**|** **  
**   
——————    
**> >** Cancel   
**> >** Delete Draft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^)


	5. Episode 3

 

2.12.2016 9:09 AM

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

**Jumin: You actually got her to stay at Rika’s apartment?**

 

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **707:** yepp :^))

 **707:** told ya i can do anything~~~~

 **Jumin:** How?

 **707:** I just pestered her nonstop LOL

 **707:** annoyed her into staying :^)))

**Jumin: …**

**Jumin: I see…**

**707:** why do you suddenly wanna know?

 **707:** you dont seem very fond of her staying

 **Jumin:** It’s not that.

 **Jumin:** Thank you for telling me.

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

**707: wtf,,,**

**707:** he’s so weird ;;

 

 **_707_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

——————

 

The apartment wasn’t… too bad. You had anticipated feeling out of place— something of an intruder. But the space was pristine clean and lacked any… personal item. Blank and sterile. And you understood why once you see an office desk and various empty ring binders still carelessly left on its surface. Bookshelves lined the walls and flattened cardboard boxes leant against it. Pens, paper, a printer and a fax machine.... This wasn’t a home. It was an office.

 

“Sheesh… and he said he cleared the place,” 707 said, looking around with an exasperated sigh.

 

“I don’t know who you are talking about, but they did a shit job.”

 

That earned you a snort. “Don’t say that. V tried his best okay.”  
  
You chuckled in reply, sounding somewhat wheezy because of your cold. Truthfully though, you were grateful. Whoever this V person was, they must’ve rushed to clean the place for your arrival. The rest of the apartment was pretty much spotless, aside from the occasional scrap of paper that was left on the floor. It was nice… though it did get you musing. You remembered how you had imagined stepping into your own apartment for the first time— cardboard boxes, little scraps of paper on the floor, stuff left behind and abandoned by the previous owner… You would have complained amount the emptiness of it all, but feel accomplished knowing that you’d finally earned a place of your own. Your mind would race to think about how you’d redecorate the place. Fill it with stuff that was _yours_. Posters on the wall, shelves filled with mystery novels and—

 

“Michi?”

 

This place wasn’t yours.

 

“You okay? You kinda spaced out there…”

“Yeah… Just a bit dizzy still.”

 

707 nodded with understanding, a small ‘ahh…I see’ leaving his lips before he turned away. One last glance around the kitchen before you entered the bedroom and plopped onto the bed. Clean. Fresh linen and so, so, _so_ ungodly soft. You placed your bag down and laid there for a while, contemplating. All your belongings could fit into a large backpack and that made you feel awfully small in this space of _Not-Michi’s._ Worst, 707 had gone out to buy you more things in spite of you telling him not to. New clothes, new shoes, some medications… even made sure to stock up the fridge for you while you napped yesterday’s evening away in your feverish stupor.

 

Fuck… this was too depressing.

 

Abandoning your thoughts and your bag in the bedroom, you leave to see a... peculiar sight. Perched on a chair was no other than 707, fiddling with something in the corner of the ceiling. You walk up to him to inspect the situation when your chest suddenly tightened, a familiar red light blinking from a black half-sphere sending chills blooming across your warm skin. Turn back— another one you failed to notice sat inconspicuously in the corner opposite to the one 707 was tending to.

 

“Why are there _cameras_ in this apartment?” You tried to sound casual, but your heavy breathing and wide eyes must have given away your anxiety. The white walls seemed to close in on you and you staggered, breathless. _Damn it all to hell, he was up to something all along wasn’t he and you should’ve you should’ve—_

 

_“Michi.”_

 

The hand steadying you was gentle but firm, and you blinked— once, twice— to see familiar golden eyes staring at you with concern. Your face felt too warm and too hot and you blame it on the illness that had struck you, not the boy who was holding you so closely. 707 was not a bad person. It was something that you already established with yourself, yes, but _danger_ seemed to follow him and your gut instincts couldn’t calm. 707 was not a bad person— that didn’t mean he wasn’t dangerous, you reasoned. Though you two had started talking like old friends, you were still too aware that you only met a couple of days ago and knew nothing about his history. And of course, he was setting up cameras in your apartment. You cannot let that go just because he was pretty.

 

“Yes yes… Sorry I— I’m alright.”

 

“You should get some rest… I’ve got everything settled, don’t worry. Jus—”

 

“You still haven’t answered my question. Why are there cameras in this apartment?”

 

At that, he faltered. It was as if it only _just_ struck him as strange and he licked his lip, gears turning in his head as he searched for an answer. Last time you checked, people don’t place cameras inside their own apartments. Sure, maybe this was an office but… Disabling a phone for a few decades after 10 failed password attempts, placing cameras in her apartment, not to mention that huge door with a digital lock. This Rika person seemed to be the walking definition of overkill.

 

“Well… Rika had them around as a precaution since she had a lot of important documents in here I guess. She has always been a bit… too cautious, I guess. Haha…”

 

He sounded like he was hiding something but you didn’t press, instead, you asked another question that had been bothering you. The moment it left your mouth though, 707 went rigid and you instantly regretted it. “So where’s Rika? Don’t you need to return her the phone?” You didn’t want to hear the answer, but it came nonetheless.

 

“Rika? She died.”

 

——————

 

2.12.2016 12:16 PM

 

From: [ hjumin@cheritz.com ](mailto:hjumin@cheritz.com)

To: [ v@cheritz.com ](mailto:v@cheritz.com)

Subject: V

 

You haven’t replied.

Please reply.

 

2.12.2016 12:20 PM

 

From: [ hjumin@cheritz.com ](mailto:hjumin@cheritz.com)

To: [ v@cheritz.com ](mailto:v@cheritz.com)

Subject: V please reply

 

I’m sorry if my previous email angered you. I was behaving erratically and I shouldn’t have, but I still mean it when I say I want you to come home. Please reply, Jihyun. I miss you. The RFA miss you.

 

2.12.2016 12:28 PM

 

From: [ hjumin@cheritz.com ](mailto:hjumin@cheritz.com)

To: [ v@cheritz.com ](mailto:v@cheritz.com)

Subject: NIL

 

Here’s a picture of Elizabeth being adorable, as she always is. She misses you too, Jihyun.

Whenever you are, I hope this at least put a smile on your face.

 

2.12.2016 12:31 PM

 

From: [ hjumin@cheritz.com ](mailto:hjumin@cheritz.com)

To: [ v@cheritz.com ](mailto:v@cheritz.com)

Subject: NIL

 

Please come home soon.

 

——————

 

Needless to say, everything was kind of awkward after that. 707 didn’t want to elaborate despite your obvious curiosity, so you dropped the subject and went to settle down in your new room like he told you to. It chilled you to think that the person who once stayed here… was now dead. Memories of the night with the phone suddenly came back, suddenly so much more haunting now that certain… context was given. _(Was the phone really haunted? Guess you’d never know. Not that you wanted to.)_ You had a lot of questions and doubts— if you weren’t worried about being rude and ungrateful, you would have fled by now. Besides, it’s not like you had much of a choice. Dealing with a potential ghost of some dead girl, or go out to face the ruthless cold of mother nature?

 

Goddammit, you need to get some salt circles set up soon.

 

“I’m hoping that this doesn’t turn into a Korean adaptation of Paranormal Activity.” 707 had just entered your room, holding some bits and pieces of camera equipment in his hand. He snorted.

 

“Don’t jinx it.”

 

Thankfully, the camera he set up inside the bedroom was not aimed at you, instead, it was pointing out the bedroom window, snugly placed in the gap between the window frame and the curtain. It’s less obvious, he had said, to set it up from the inside. Any snoopers wandering outside in the hallway of the apartment would be caught on tape. After he was done, he went back outside to make sure all the appliances were still running and you pulled the curtain over the camera, wondering why he felt the need to set them up in the first place.

 

“Oh!! And another thing,” 707 rushed back inside the room, saying nothing of the drawn curtain though you saw his gaze fall on it for a fraction of a second. Then he brandished a phone, and your heart dropped for a second before you realised that it looked different. A small, sheepish laugh from the other made you look up at him and he smiled knowingly. “Yeah… It’s a different phone. Just thought that maybe a way of contacting me or… I dunno, my friends would be good. One of them is still offering you a job if you change your mind.”

 

An awkward silence settled on you as you take the phone, feeling the twinge of guilt again for doubting 707’s intentions while receiving his generosity.

 

“Thank you…” you finally murmured, lips curling into a soft, natural smile once again. “Really… You shouldn’t have. I haven’t been this pampered for a long time.”

 

A bright, boyish laugh was his reply, and you continue.

 

“I don’t understand why you’d help _me_ , though. I’m a nobody.” You were still smiling despite the words, stating mere facts that you had come to slowly accept. 707 stilled, his laughter fading but a small smile still rested on his lips. You thought he looked a bit sad— melancholic.

 

A shrug, his golden eyes looking down at his own hands fiddling, calloused and worn with hard work. “So am I.” With that, he left.

——————

2.12.2016 4:00 PM

 

 **_707_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **707:** EVERYONE

 **707: PLeaSE W ELCOME** **  
** **707: OUR NEWEST MEMBER!!**

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

**Jumin: Who said anything about a new member???**

**707:** I was joking omg,,,

 **707:** she will be using the chatroom tho

 **707:** if she wants to that is

 **Jumin:** Text is a thing.

 **707:** is jumin lecturing me abt technology

 **707:** jumin r u alright

 

 **_ZEN_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **Jumin:** I am fine.

 **ZEN:** why is jumin always in the chatroom first nowadays

 **Jumin:** I just don’t understand why she is allowed into RFA’s private chats. Into Rika’s work space even though none of us even know the address.

 **Jumin: Am I so wrong to feel skeptical?** I’m being careful.

 **ZEN:** Jumin, the difference between you and this girl is

**ZEN: She needs help. You don’t.**

**ZEN:** it doesn’t seem to register to you that it’s a matter of _life and death_ for her right now

 **ZEN:** if she goes back out there because of you, then you are gonna be responsible for her frozen corpse next morning

 **ZEN:** I am done with you, seriously.

 

 **_ZEN_ ** _has left the chatroom._

 

 **707:** ;;;

 **707:** that was a bit harsh

 **Jumin:** …

 **Jumin:** I suppose he has a point, though.

 **707:** dont beat yourself up about it man

 **Jumin:** Who said that I was going to?

 **Jumin:** I will admit. I’ve been awfully moody recently and I apologize for my insensitivity.

 **Jumin:** It just upsets me that we are supposed to care so much for an absolute stranger, yet...

 

 **_Yoosung_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

 **Yoosung:** eep

 **Jumin:** Hello Yoosung.

 **Yoosung:** I came at a bad time ;;

 **707:** noooo my sunshine~~~~ you are always welcome~~

 **Jumin:** Anyways, I shall be on my way. Assistant Kang is calling for me, and I have other things to tend to.

 **Yoosung:** awww alright,,,

 **Yoosung:** i hardly get to talk to anyone nowadays ;;;

 

 **_Jumin_ ** _has left the chatroom._

 

 **Yoosung:** the groupchat’s been really tense lately,,

**707: yeah…**

**Yoosung:** what could be upsetting jumin so much?? He hasnt even talked about elizabeth or said something weird in like, weeks now?

 **707:** mmmmm yea hes been weird

 **707:** rlly eager to get online too

 **707:** he never used to attend the chats so regularly

**Yoosung: ://**

**707:** anyways

 **707:** i need to clear this chat. Michi’s gonna come in sooner or later and I rlly dont want her to see this

 **Yoosung:** oh yeah!! So she’s doing well yes? I didnt think she’d actually accept the phone n everything,,

 **707:** me neither!! It all turned out well. She’s still sick but getting better

 **Yoosung:** why the rfa chat, though?

**707: ah;;**

**707:** it’s much more protected than text messages, thats why. I’m hoping she’d feel more secured through here… the hacker seemed to be looking for her, specifically. I dont want them to have an easy time tracing her down again

 **Yoosung:** what???

 **707:** dunno? doesnt seem to be after the rfa’s info tho. I checked the phone agin and found no attempts at getting contact information, notes— nothing like that

 **707:** literally just hacked the phone to try and talk to her through it. Its kinda creepy.

 **Yoosung:** who would do that ;;;

 **707:** crazy ex? Some pathetic internet stalker who’s pining on her, maybe. She is an attractive young woman, without shelter and vulnerable. An easy target.

**707: either way, I want to keep her safe.**

**707:** the rfa has always been about helping the less fortunate, no?

 **707:** i’d rather do it this way, interacting directly with the person im helping rather than sending money through another organization.

 **Yoosung:** ahhhh yeah

 **Yoosung:** i get what you mean ^^

 **Yoosung:** I’m ready to help too, if you need me!!!

 **707:** you are literally the best omg,,, thanks for the support, really

 **707:** thank you, my shooting star!!!!

 **Yoosung: I try my best!!** I also have to go do my hw soon though ;;;

 

 **_Michi_ ** _has entered the chatroom._

 

**Michi: I’d rather not be referred to as the “less fortunate”, thank you very much.**

**Michi:** And I don’t appreciate having information hidden from me either.

**707: YTSGOUBDNO FUCK**

**Yoosung:** omgggggggg gtgtg bYE

 

 **_Yoosung_ ** _has left the chatroom_

 

**707: TRAiToRRRfHGVuhvsbk**

 

 **_V_ ** _has entered the chatroom_

 

**Michi: Now tell me, what is this RFA you guys constantly speak of?**

 

**——————**

 

2.12.2016 4:12 PM

 

From:[ v@cheritz.com ](mailto:v@cheritz.com)

To: [ hjumin@cheritz.com ](mailto:hjumin@cheritz.com)

 

Subject: re: NIL

 

I am home.

  
P.S Elizabeth looks so well!!! I’m glad you are taking care of her :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thIS IS SO LATE FUCK BUT IM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS FIC!!!!!!! ITS MY FIRST MULTI CHAPTERED FIC!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA FINISH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> also im vo-dcc on tumblr so you should totally come and yell at me


End file.
